


Em nome do pai

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Prometeu costumava a se referir aos humanos como os filhos deles





	Em nome do pai

Prometeu costumava a se referir aos humanos como os filhos deles, o que Atena achava excessivamente sentimental mas ela não o corrigia porque ele não estava exatamente errado. O corpo dela nunca estivera grávido com uma criança, mas um dia enquanto eles vagavam pelo mundo como um experimento ele fez figuras de barro e ela respirou vida nestas, e ao longo dos séculos e milênios que seguiram eles viram os seus descendentes se espalharem pelo mundo.

Ela anda pela cidade nomeada em sua honra e vê as coisas incríveis que seus  _filhos_ tinham criado e continuavam criando a cada dia, e ela pensa no  _pai_  deles acorrentado em uma pedra tendo suas entranhas expostas todo dia.

Ela nunca foi vê-lo. Porque ela sabe que quando ela estiver diante dele naquela posição ela ira libertá-lo e uma guerra ira começar.

Havia uma profecia feita antes dela nascer que como seu pai havia sido antes dele que Zeus seria derrotado por um dos seus filhos, uma criança nascida da união entre ele e Metis. Atena era uma filha de Metis mas a idéia dela vindo a lhe tirar o trono parecia ridícula afinal quem poderia imaginar o grande Zeus sendo derrotado por uma garota ? Ela esperava que ele estivesse certo, que sua mãe desse a Zeus outro filho e que fosse encarregado a seu irmão a tarefa de fazer o que ela não queria fazer mesmo sabendo que era o necessário.

Ela esperava, mas com as imagens do outro cenário já flutuando sobre sua mente. As correntes de Prometeu sendo arrebentadas, o sangue de seu pai em suas mãos, e a coroa pesada em sua cabeça.


End file.
